Recuerdos
by Kariin Herrera
Summary: pues, no es mucho pero por algo se empieza y la verdad no es muy buena pero creo que vale la pena despues incluire mas


Bueno pues este es mi primer fick y la verdad me gustaría que comentaran, que tal les parezca, es muy rápido.

Kuroshitsuji…

CAPITULO 1

Era una tarde normal y Sebastián estaba limpiando el despacho de Ciel, como regularmente lo hace, encontró unos papeles que eran vitales para el negocio; "Juguetería Phantomhive" y leyó hasta ver que este mismo tenía un error que no era típico de Ciel y la firma no era nada parecida. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era una falsificación de documento y caminó hacia la recamara del amo Ciel, este entro y dijo:

- Mi joven amo, ¿ya reviso el contrato de el escritorio?

- No, los deje ahí, pues era demasiado tarde para leer y responder

- Mmm... ¿Desea algo en especial?

- No, puedes retirarte y hacer tus labores, tenemos invitados. Madame Red ha estado contactándonos para ver el negoció.

- Si, mi señor.

De inmediato Sebastián retomo sus labores y al terminar empezó a cocinar para la cena, ya que Bard incendió la cocina, Meilyn rompió la vajilla que recién se había comprado y Finni estaba recogiendo el desastre de ellos dos.

Las 5:00pm y Madame Red bajaba del carruaje con ayuda de Grell, quien no dejaba de ver fijamente a Sebastián.

- Madame el señor le espera en el jardín, pase usted.

- Buenas tardes Sebastián, (lo toma de la mano y la baja hasta su trasero y frota con fuerza)

Sebastián frunció el seño, miro con gran indignación y desprecio. Y dijo:

- Pase por aquí

Grell deslumbrado por tan atrevimiento de ella, se acerco a Sebastian y dijo:

- Sebas-chan tu y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar.

Y con igual desagrado dijo:

- No te acerques y desaparece pues al igual que yo eres un mayordomo, pero hasta entre nosotros hay clases.

Se alejo con tanta energía que Grell le saltaba el corazón de tanto amor, y una cara de pervertido que hasta a Sebastián le daría miedo a pesar de ser un demonio y el ya lo había visto todo.

Al pasar las horas Madame se fue, y junto con ella Grell, Sebastián tan solo esperaba que los dos se fueran, pues le incomodaba su presencia y mas la de un shinigami con las hormonas alborotadas e intenciones desconocidas.

Cuando Ciel se quedo profundamente dormido, Sebastián salio al patio trasero y detrás de unas tupidas plantas, una gran puerta de mármol que nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia empezó a destellar una luz cegadora que cuando se abrió se escucho en tremendo sonido, era una de las tantas ventanas que dejaban salir a los demonios de los aterradores infiernos, el sabia que tenia rastros de que un demonio había hecho que el documento cambiara su contenido.

En seguida salio una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados con una mirada que mataría de horror, y una angelical voz que hipnotizaría a cualquiera que le escuchase. Se le acerco a este y dijo:

- Buenas noches, al parecer se dio cuenta que le estaba buscando.

- Madame, ¿Se puede saber que busca de un humilde mayordomo demonio?

- Lo de siempre, que su amo y señor que firmo el contrato cumpla con este. Si el contrato no concluye con las normas establecidas, ninguno de los obtiene lo que quiere, y yo tomare el alma del solicitante.

- Usted no puede hacer eso, ¿Quién le a dicho que se meta en mis asuntos?

- Eh querido preguntarle lo mismo, ¿Usted quien es para interferir en los deseos del señor de los infiernos? Astaroth me dio órdenes y las tengo que cumplir o tendré un gran castigo.

- Esta bien, veré que el contrato se lleve de acuerdo a las reglas.

- ¿ No te haz cansado de todo esto?

- Recuerda que si no lo hacíamos, nos pudo haber ido peor, no teníamos otra opción

- Si, lo se

- Pero, Abaddona esto es para todo la eternidad, olvídalo nosotros jamás volveremos a ver la gloria, y nuestros caminos son solo de destrucción y sabe lo que hace ¿para que otra cosa existimos?

- Me arrepiento, del camino que elegí y aun espero volver a ver aquel lugar.

- Yo no, pues este es el destino que me dio.

Abaddona, furiosa entro a los infiernos, con una cara de frustración, desesperación, melancolía y arrepentimiento.

Sebastián retomo su senda recordando aquellos tiempos del cual hace mucho había dejado atrás.

Continuara…


End file.
